Candy Cigarettes Aren't Cracker Jacks!
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: Reno drops a suprise off for Yuffie it Seventh Heaven, and Yuffie tells him just what she thinks of it later that day when she drops into his apartment. Yeah, I know, the summary sucks.


Candy Cigarettes Aren t Cracker Jacks.

A/N Another one-shot, involving, you guessed it, candy cigarettes. Funny thing about that is I have a friend who s addicted to them, too. X3

______________________________________________________

The red numbers of Reno s seldom-used alarm clock reflected vague shapes on the white walls of Reno s bedroom, reminding him of candy canes. It seemed everything made him think of candy, a strange side effect to being obsessed with Wutai s most famous sweet-toothed Ninjah Princess. Even her lips tasted like sweets, the redhead noted, his callused fingertips running over his lips in remembrance.

As he heard the all too familiar click of his living room window opening, his thoughts drifted to the day s events. He should ve known that even after what he gave her she d still enter through his window.

It seemed the present he gave her would turn out to be more symbolic than anything; the door just wasn t her style. He d have to remember to ask her how she got to the 17th floor balcony when she finally made it to his bedroom, and why she didn t just enter through that balcony window.

```

Yo, Tifa. You wouldn t happen to know where my girl is, would ya? Reno questioned, his smooth voice tight with nerves.

The barmaid in question looked up from where she was meticulously cleaning a glass to answer with her trademark sweet smile in place. If you are referring to Yuffie she should be down any second.

The Turk nodded and before Tifa could disappear into the kitchen he spoke again. Could you give her something for me?

Raising a delicate eyebrow she nodded. Of course, Reno. What is it? Instead of answering he handed her a box of candy cigarettes. The barmaid sighed.

Don t you think that girl eats enough sugar? It s not healthy for a young lady.

Reno tried not to laugh when Tifa referred to his girlfriend as lady . He knew she was far from it, that s what made him want her all the more. He was sick of breakable little girls who played by the rules and let him change them.

She ll understand when she opens them, yo. Accepting this as a creditable excuse for now she vowed to wait until Yuffie opened it to find out just what Shinra s finest was plotting.

A thump was heard above them and Tifa shooed him from the bar, the noise alarming them to Yuffie s approach.

As Reno turned the corner on his way to work, late of course, Tifa greeted a groggy Yuffie, who was also late for her job; covering the bar for Tifa.

Without a word Tifa pushed the pack of candy into Yuffie s line of vision and the young kunoichi looked up in question. Usually this was the point in time where Tifa was lecturing her for sleeping in, not rewarding her with her favourite candy.

As she opened her mouth to voice this she noted for the first time Tifa s excitement and curiosity. From Reno. The barmaid prompted when it became obvious Yuffie was too confused by Tifa s actions to open the package.

Yuffie s small hands grabbed for the box ad her deft fingers flipped open the thin cardboard with a deliberate slowness. The Princess was enjoying her hold over Tifa s attention.

Would you please just open it? Tifa finally groaned, Yuffie knew it had taken the busty woman all that she had not to open it prior to the Ninjah s presence. Tifa was a nosy woman.

Yeah, yeah. Gosh Teef, hold your Chocobo s for Leviathan s sake! She faked a move to look inside before she spoke again to prolong Tifa s wait. I wonder why Firecrotch didn t just give me it himself.

He looked pretty nervous.. Tifa s chocolate eyes darted repeatedly to the object in Yuffie s hands while she voiced the magic words. A nervous Reno was a rare occurrence.

Mist coloured eyes searched the box, all the candy cigarettes were where they were supposed to be and at first Yuffie found nothing. But when she started to close the box she noticed something taped inside the lid.

Yuffie s expression turned affectionate as she pulled the key free. Tifa gasped.

Reno gave you a key? Do you think it s to his apartment!? The young girl gave Tifa an Are you stupid look.

Duh Boobs! Gawd, is Chocobo-butt rubbing off on you in the wrong way during your hump sessions? What else would the key be to!? Tifa blushed at Yuffie s words, clearly too embarrassed to come up with a come back.

Before the blush could fade Yuffie slid from her stool and began walking away. With any luck she could make it back upstairs before Tifa remembered Yuffie as supposed to be working at the bar today.

Yuffie pocketed the key and as her moogle slippered feet hit the first step Tifa regained her senses and called her back. Yuffie would have to wait until the evening to track down the Turk, he was at work anyway.

~~Current.~~

The board that Reno purposely loosened outside his bedroom door creaked and he smirked as he heard his little thief swear quietly.

Seconds later he felt the bed shift as she crawled in next to him. Straddling his thin waist she sat up and softly conked him on the head.

Candy cigarettes aren t Cracker Jacks, Turkey. There s not supposed to be a surprise inside the box. And if you think for one second you giving me a key means I m gonna start coming in through the door you re sadly mistaken.

Reno smiled as Yuffie kissed him, showing she really did appreciate the gesture. As her tongue slipped past his lips he tasted the tart falvour of candy cigarettes and sighed contentedly into the kiss. Almost better than nicotine, was his last thought before he felt Yuffie s hands slip into his fiery hair and thoughts became unnecessary. 


End file.
